Behind the Dagger
by grace.m.a
Summary: Well, basically this is a Nalu story. After Loke, Lucy's partner died in an accident. Lucy had a request to kill Natsu's beloved one. What will happen if They fell in love. What will happen if Natsu hold a grudge to Lucy for killing Lisanna? What will happen to the grudge that Natsu Held? Would it disappear and change in to a love feeling? Well, Read it now.


**What if Lucy is an assassin and have to killed Natsu's beloved ones and decided to take Natsu as her apprentice. If that's the case than here's the story! NALU FOREVERRR**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Another day another revenge card. I took one and started to read it. A card from a boy, he wanted me to killed all of the love ones of the boy named Natsu. It says also I could do anything with the boy. _Interesting card_ I thought. The card also have the picture of the boy, I saw a pink haired boy (which is sort of weird and cute) lovely smile, black onyx eyes, and filled with happiness.

_Well_ I thought, _I'm going to make your eyes filled with sorrow. _I took out my dagger and my gun. For the past few years I lost my partner, Loke. I wish I could find a new one.

I found myself in front of a house/club/villa. Inside were crowded and I saw a pink haired boy. I grinned. I knocked the door 3 times and found a young girl with blue hair opens the door. I smiled at her.

"Is Natsu here?" I said softly and the girl points towards the pink haired boy. I unleash my dagger and stab the little girl. She winced and loses her life. I took her outside, everyone inside doesn't notice it yet.

I went inside the villa and smiled. "Hello… tonight is the last night you'll have your life." I stab down the scarlet girl and shot the white haired girl leaving the pink haired boy alone. He cries so long that I could almost kill him but then he looked at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" He shouted a spark of fire came from around his body. He took out his blade.

"No need to be that furious kid. I'm Lucy. Someone wants me to make you suffer. With this death you could learn about it" I took the gramps head and throw it to him. He snarled at me and looks at the gramps head.

"The dude that wanted me to kill your love ones told me to do anything to you." He shuddered. I looked please. I walk towards him and realize that he's taller than me. Well, that sucks.

"What do you want from me?!"He said while pointing his blade at my neck. I smirk and took away his blade.

"I'm looking for a new partner. Do you want to be mine?" I said. He glanced backward. He studied me like I came from another planet or something.

"Okay. I'll be your partner but IF you're done with this assassins stuff can I kill you for the sake of my friends?" He said with a glare.

"Agree." I took out my hand and offer him for a handshake. "Besides, 3 to 6 more jobs and I am finished. I have a contract to be an assassins and it's to be an immortal so, okay."

He looked at me and then he shakes my hand. He gave me a little smile which makes me blush. I look the other way and walked to the door. "Come, you'll have to stay with me. Bring your cat." He looks at me with a confused face and realizes the cat beside him. He took it and walk beside me.

"So, Lucy! What else do you do beside killing people?" He said.

"Not much, some writings and such. I don't really have much to do…" I sigh. I look at him and smiled.

"What's with the smile? It's creeping me out!" He blurted. I laugh of course. He complains and asks me what happen. I for one of course wouldn't tell him. I kept laughing until he frowns which makes me giggle.

"Oh nothing. Pinky boy!"He glared at me and I ran away. Of course he catch me up and hold me closer to him, which make me blush. Then I thought if we could be together somehow, then again he wanted to revenge his nakama death by killing me so it's no use.

The next morning, I found myself at my bedroom. I wear my panda slipper and cook breakfast. As usual of course, then I heard a loud 'Thud'. Then, the pinky boy came out with a huge bruise at his head. I sniff and he frowned, but quickly gives me a smile.

"Morning Lucy"

"Hello pinky, take a seat." After a few minutes of irritation he finally sits down. I gave him a plate of egg and bacon with a juice of course. "Eat up. I'm going to the city." I said.

"whai? Weh ah yuh goihng?" He said with a full mouth. I chuckled.

"I have a manuscript to submit to my editor. I want my manuscript be copied and made as a book" I smiled as I saw my leather bag. He gives me a mischievous smile to me. "What? I said I do some things besides killing people right?"

He snatched the satchel and opens the envelope of my manuscript. I tried to take it back but he ran to his room and locks it. I groan and start to punch the door while calling his name. A few minutes later he opens the door.

"Do you really feel like in the book?" He said with serious eyes. I took the book and put it in my satchel. I held my satchel tightly.

"It's… none of your business. " I said. I know he felt guilty but I don't care of course. So I ran out of my apartment and submit my manuscript. I felt a little bit guilty to come home so I went to a sandwich store and buy one for little pinky boy.

When I get back it was pitch black. "Hey, Pinky boy? Where are you? Pinky Boy?!" I ran inside and look for him. "Natsu?! Natsu?!" I yelled his name and still no answer. I sob and knew that sooner or later he'll left me.

Then a hand touches my shoulder and I summersault the person to the ground. He groaned. "It's me Lucy!"

"Pinky boy, I thought you were in trouble." I sighed.

"I'm fine Lucy. You care about me didn't you?" He smirked. I punch his arm and he winced. I thought my cheek was turning into strawberry.


End file.
